


12 Days Til Christmas

by meowmeowwbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Jaegyeom, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yugbum - Freeform, Yugyeom is a sap but he'll never admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowwbitch/pseuds/meowmeowwbitch
Summary: Jaebum gets an anonymous love letter every day for the 12 days leading up to christmas





	12 Days Til Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute christmas jaegyeom/yugbum oneshot
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

12 Days Til Christmas

Jaebum woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over, turning it off. He noticed an envelope sitting on his bedside table and stared at it, confused. Jaebum grabbed the envelope and opened it, reading the letter inside.

"Dear Jaebum  
Well... its 12 days til Christmas and I thought I'd do something different this year, I think I'm finally going to confess my feelings, through these letters, you'll get one each day hyung so I hope you'll look forward to it.  
Love  
"  
Jaebum stared at the paper, his cheeks turning pink and reread it, he was confused, how come it was blank at the end? He wanted to know who'd done this. They'd said hyung... could it be one of the other members? He blushed more thinking about it. He decided to keep a close eye on everyone to see if he noticed any of them behaving differently.

11 Days Til Christmas

Jaebum smiled when he saw the mint coloured envelope sitting next to his bed that morning and opened it, grinning.

"Wow I can't believe I actually decided to continue these, like I'm actually confronting my feelings for once. Anyways, 11 days til Christmas, I've decided I will tell you one thing I love about you each day, of course 11 days won't be enough to cover all of them, I'd need a year to get through half of it. I should stop going off topic. Jaebum, I love your eyes and the way they form crescents when you smile really big, I love the two moles you have above them and whenever you make eye contact with me my stomach does flips. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just wrote that. Ok I'm gonna end this here. I love you"

Jaebum smiled lovingly at the letter, tracing the beautiful handwriting with his finger. He yearned to know who the person was writing these but he guessed he'd have to wait until the 12 days were up to know, he couldn't wait.

10 Days Til Christmas

Jaebum woke up before his alarm that day, excited to read the letter. The pastel pink colour of the envelope made him smile affectionately. 

"Hey Jaebum  
I've decided to be kinda casual with my writing so it isn't like a cringey sort of romantic, I may love you, but this is already kinda cheesy so I'm not gonna make it cheesier than it has to be. Anyways back to the whole "I love you" thing. I love your smile, its so full of warmth and it makes me giddy. Whenever I'm the recipient of those warm smiles it makes my heart flutter. Its not just your warm smiles I love, your smirks set my heart aflame and your cute grins make my heart ache. Gosh I wrote a lot I should stop. I love you hyung~"

Jaebum walked out to breakfast smiling. "Wow you seem happy today hyung, did someone confess to you?" Youngjae laughed. Jaebums ears went pink at the youngers words "N-no, I can be in a good mood sometimes you know." He huffed. He was smiling for the rest of the day.

9 Days Til Christmas

"Hi Jaebum  
You were smiling a lot yesterday, I hope it was from my letter, knowing that I'd made you happy would make me so happy. Anyways we've been busy with schedules so I didn't have time to write a long letter today, sorry :(. I love your hair, the way you run your fingers through it... I just... it makes me feel like a 12 year old crushing on a celebrity. And when you lay next to me and I run my fingers through it it feels so soft and it smells like vanilla (one of my favourite scents, just saying) and honestly I could spend hours just laying next to you and playing with the soft strands (I was gonna say days, but lets be real, I love food). I never know how to end these letters and it feels awkward, so ummm bye? I love you"

Jaebum played with his hair a lot that day, he would be running his hand through the locks without even realising it. "Geez Jaebum stop playing with your hair or you're gonna pull it all out" Jinyoung said on the car ride home. That night Jaebum used just the slightest bit more of his vanilla shampoo than he normally would.

8 Days Til Christmas

"Wassup Jaebummie  
Wow, the way I'm starting these letters, you almost wouldn't realise they're love letters lol (yes I just wrote lol in a hand written love letter). Busy schedules again unfortunately, I've been working hard, I hope you can be impressed with my hard work hyung. Ok. I love your hands, whenever I'm sad or stressed or uncomfortable I can go to you and you will hold my hand and trace patterns with your fingers while you talk to me, it always fills me with warmth and makes me feel better. Whenever we end up next to each other on the couch and you put an arm around my shoulder and pull me closer to you it kills me a little inside (seriously). Welp I've realised these letters are kinds embarrasing and like... should I continue them? If you're actually liking them can u give me a heads up? Like drink orange juice for breakfast tomorrow if you enjoy them. Ok its late now, I love you."

That morning, Jaebum sat at the kitchen table with a glass of juice, watching all the members reactions when they walked into the kitchen that morning. None of them seemed to react, Jaebum was slightly disappointed. At least there were only eight more days right?

7 Days Til Christmas

When Jaebum woke up that morning there was no envelope, he felt slightly panicked and searched around his bedside drawer to see if it had fallen but unfortunately found nothing. He sighed and got prepared for their practice today. All the others noticed his disappointment "Is something wrong hyung?" Bambam questioned, sounding concerned. "No its fine, I'm just tired is all." 

Jaebum stayed back after practice that day so he could work on a dance move that he was having trouble with. By the time he got home most of the members were in bed and he was exhausted, he groggily walked to his room and was about to flop down onto his bed and pass out when he noticed something on his bedside drawer. A pale yellow envelope and a box of chocolates. He suddenly felt wide awake and quickly grabbed the letter, nearly tearing it open.

"Jaebummieeee  
I'm soooooorrrry you didn't get a letter this morning I was so exhausted from schedules that the moment I went to my room I was out. It nearly broke my heart seeing the disappointment in your eyes today and I just wanted to hug you. Speaking of hugs, thats another thing I love about you. Whenever I'm feeling down your hugs fill me with comfort and warmth, whenever you're proud of me and give me a hug I'm filled with joy, and whenever you're tired or just in a cuddly mood and you snuggle up to me my heart feels like its about to burst (you're even more adorable when you're tired and want cuddles). Ok I need to write your next letter now so goodnight I love you.  
P.s- I hope you like the chocolates ❤"

Jaebum fell asleep with the taste of sugar lingering in his mouth and a sweet smile on his face.

6 Days Til Christmas

A tiny box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it sat next to the envelope that morning.

"Hey Jaebum ❤  
I saw the chocolate box was a third empty last night, I hope that means you're not mad at me. Heres the next letter, as promised in the last one. So time to start with the cringe sappy stuff. I love the way you care so much for all the members, you may not be obvious about it but I can tell. The way you're always there for us when we're sad and always willing to help us through our struggles even when you have many of your own. It really makes me and the other members feel loved you know hyung? Making you our leader was an excellent choice. Ok now I'm mega tired so goodnight, I hope you like the gift, I love you."

Jaebum smiled fondly at the words before turning his attention to the small box. He picked it up, gently undid the ribbon, and popped the lid open, he smiled. Inside the box were a pair of dangly candy cane earrings and a little note which read "Its nearly christmas hyung, be a little more festive~". 

"Wow Jaebum those earrings are cute, didn't realise you were the festive type." Mark giggled. Jaebum shrugged, "Like you said, they're cute."

5 Days Til Christmas

There was a messily wrapped gift next to the lavender envelope today. 

"Jaaaaaeeebummmm  
I saw you wearing the earrings today they look so cute on you! I'm glad you like them. Anyways I know its not Christmas yet but I wanna get you gifts with these letters so I can make them even cheesier. Ok so like yep. Anyways hyung, I love all the piercings that decorate your ears (you're so brave to have so many). You know I can tell a lot about how you're feeling by just your ears hyung? (That sounds creepy). But when you're stressed or uncomfortable you generally tug on the piercings, when you're mad you scratch behind your ears and when you're embarrassed your ears go pink (its fucking adorable). But yep, ears ((author is running out of ideas)). Anyways, even though I love your piercings I can see that you've been cold recently, wear a beanie Jaebummie, I love youuu."

Jaebum sat there smiling while playing with his piercings, he grabbed the gift and noticed it was soft, clothes? He unwrapped it and smiled. A black beanie with cat ears, it was adorable.

"Wow hyung that beanie is so cute, you're taking your love of cats to a whole new level." Youngjae chuckled and poked at the cat ears, Jaebum blushed. "I- uh.. well I like cats? And its cute." 

4 Days Til Christmas

"Hi Jaebum  
I'm so happy you like the beanie, it looks so cute on you hyung. When I saw it in the store I immediately knew I had to get it for you. Also I'm kinda broke so sorry your gifts aren't like hella nice but I'm trying my best. Anyways you know you are literally like the cutest. Like the way you get so soft when playing with your cats, or the way you get so excited when talking about your plans for our next comeback, the way your eyes light up when talking about the songs you're composing. The way your eyes widen and you tuck your knees under your chin when you're watching a horror movie. And when you wear sweaters that are two big for you and the sleeves cover your palms. Wow I'm becoming such a sap. Well, I love you ❤"

Jaebums cheeks went red. He looked over and saw a small snow globe sitting next to his alarm clock. He picked it up and shook it, watching as the small snow flakes swirled around before floating to the bottom. The snow globe was gold and had two deers in it, nuzzled up to each other. He gently placed the snowglobe back where it was and went to get ready for the day.

3 Days Til Christmas

"Hey Jaebum ❤  
I hope you like the snowglobe! I thought it was so adorable when I saw it, the way the two deers are so lovingly nuzzled up to each other and the little heart in between them. Also the gold just makes it look so deilcate and special don't you think? Wow I'm talking so much about that snowglobe, wait I can use this. I love how you can be so gentle sometimes, like I imagine you would be with that snowglobe. Many think you are cold and rough but in actuality you can be so soft. Like when you're petting your cats and you make sure that you aren't petting them too roughly, or when you're assembling whatever toy Jackson or Bambam decided to buy and you hold each piece delicately, or the way you hold me close to you in the most gentle way when we share the bed. Its been getting colder recently, I've noticed you haven't been dressing properly for this weather, you don't wanna catcha cold Jaebummiee, I love you."

Jaebum wore the soft blue scarf he'd been gifted to their interviews that day, he loved it.

2 Days Til Christmas

"Hey  
Its only two days until Christmas and I'm getting nervous, what if you don't return my feelings? That'd be hecking embarrassing. What if you think these letters are from a different member? I hope you aren't disappointed. I should stop thinking these negative thoughts, I've had feelings for you for so long hyung its time I finally act on them. Anyways hyung, I love your sense of humour, you always know when its fitting to make a joke and they always lighten the mood. The faces you pull sometimes are so funny and they make me really happy lol. When you laugh at something it makes my heart flutter, you have such a nice, warm laugh and hearing it always brings a smile to my face. I hope you'll find the gift I got you today funny, love youuu"

Jaebum turned to the messily wrapped gift and opened it. He grinned when he saw what it was, an ugly christmas sweater. He quickly put it on then looked at it in the mirror, the sleeves covered his hands. The sweater was a dark blue with a snowman stitched onto it amd snowflakes were stitched along the sleeves. He was expecting the material to be scratchy and uncomfortable but was pleasantly surprised to find it was soft and cozy. 

When he walked out to breakfast all the members laughed. Yugyeom grinned at him "Nice sweater hyung, it looks good on you." He winked. "Yah- I'm being festive you brat." But he couldn't fight the blush that had spread across his cheeks and turned his ears pink.

1 Day Til Christmas

Jaebum smiled at the red envelope next to him and eagerly tore it open.

"Hey Jaebum  
Well... tomorrows the day, I'm excited... but also super nervous. I hope you'll feel the same way and I'll actually die if you don't. Well... this will be the last letter from me. I love you Jaebum. I love everything about you, from your beautiful smile to the way you always ask everyone how they're feeling before practice. Jaebum, you are so incredibly funny, kind and beautiful, both physically and personality wise. Oh my gosh I can't believe I've told you all this, I'm blushing right now, I am looking forward to talking to you tomorrow (but I'm also not, what if I'm rejected?). I love you Jaebum"

Jaebum's cheeks were dusted pink by the end of the letter and his heart was going crazy fast. He noticed a box was sitting next to where the letter was, he opened it and smiled. A silver bracelet with charms attached to it rested on the velvet in the box. There was a charm of a deer, a snowman, a cat, a candy cane and... a heart. Jaebum clasped the bracelet to his wrist and played with the charms, admiring each one. He didn't want any of the members to ask about the bracelet so he wore a sweater that covered his hands that day.

Christmas Day

When Jaebum woke up on Christmas day his stomach was filled with butterflies. Jackson, Mark and Bambam had flown out yesterday to spend Christmas with their families and Youngjae wouldn't be coming over til later. There is one person who he was wishing would be the writer of these letters but he didn't want to get his hopes up. 

He made his way out to their living area, where their stockings were hung and presents from the other members filled them. Yugyeom walked into the room rubbing his eyes sleepily, he blushed when he saw Jaebum. "Goodmorning hyung, do you wanna open presents now? Jinyoung won't be up for another two hours." Jaebum smiled at the cute maknae, "That sounds great."  
"Ok, well you open yours first hyung!" Yugyeom walked over and stood next to Jaebum. Jaebum looked into his stocking and pulled out an elegant gold envelope, his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as he carefully opened it and read the message inside.  
"I love you Im Jaebum  
\- Yugyeom"  
He looked into the younger's eyes and felt his cheeks burning. Yugyeom blushed and looked down at his hands. Jaebum stood up and walked closer to the younger, placing a hand on his cheek and bringing their foreheads together.  
"I love you too Yugyeom."  
He leant forward, their lips met, Jaebum and Yugyeom had never felt so happy.


End file.
